Juegos peligrosos, juegos de amor
by Renesmee Tuth Cullen
Summary: Nunca pienses que nada puede empeorar, siempre se puede caer un poco más. Pero tampoco te dejes convencer de que nada mejorará, porque siempre debes contar con que el amor puede aparecer en tu vida para darte una segunda oportunidad.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor escritora del universo, Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

_**PREFACIO:**_

Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, podía sentir en mi boca el sabor de la sangre que caía de mi mejilla hasta internarse en la comisura de mis labios. Me dolía el cuerpo, pegado contra la fría pared, de tanto caer una y otra vez contra el suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, no me quedaba más voz para gritar, lo único que me hacía resistir cada golpe recibido con un amargo placer era él, la simple idea de volver a verlo, de volver a sentirlo junto a mí. El amor que sentía por él me mantenía viva y, en cierto punto contradictorio, me mataba a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto, mi vista se nubló hasta volverse negra. Dejé de ver, de escuchar, de sufrir cada golpe. Caía en una oscuridad indescriptible, rodeada de paz, algo que no tenía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quise quedarme allí para siempre, pero a pesar de ese deseo luché para salir, porque no podía abandonarlo. Quería, con mucho más firmeza, decirle una vez más cuanto lo amaba. Pero en un segundo, esa fuerza con la que intentaba salir de la oscuridad se volvió en mi contra, hundiéndome hacia abajo y dejándome paralizada. Entonces, cuando el miedo me invadió y ya no hubo más nada que hacer, susurré su nombre, sabiendo que era la última vez.

* * *

**Holaa! Estoy de vuelta y cn un nuevo fic... todavía no terminé los otros dos pero me bajó la idea y no pude evitarlo. Actualizo pronto, este es solo el prefacio, espero que les haya gustado aunque tal vez no entiendan demasiado x ahora. Para que se den una idea... Esta contado x Nessie, su vida es un desastre y para colmo se enamora del chico equivocado. Se basa en la relación que tiene con él y sus intentos de apartarlo de sus problemas. Es bastante dramático, pero bueno. Espero que les guste.**

**Besos (K)**

**Giuli Nessie **


	2. Capítulo 1: Infierno

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. La historia sí es mía._

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevo amigo.**_

_El sonido del despertador interrumpió mis sueños, que hasta ese momento no eran pesadillas. Gracias a Dios que había sonado en el momento justo, porque ya ni en mis sueños podía estar tranquila sin que pase algo malo._

_Me levanté de la cama con cansancio, había pasado una noche horrible. Caminé sigilosa hasta el baño y cerré con llave. Agarré mi maquillaje y me puse frente al espejo; esto llevaría horas. No es que me maquillara demasiado, pero se necesitaba bastante para tapar los golpes._

_Flashback:_

_-¿¡Dónde te habías metido!- me gritó mi papá. –Estaba en el instituto, lo siento- dije temiendo que me golpeara. Y así lo hizo._

_-¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una zorra mentirosa!- dijo golpeándome una y otra vez._

_Intenté quitarme del medio y correr para arriba, pero su mano aferró fuertemente mi cabello y no me dejó moverme. -¡Te irás solo cuando yo te lo diga! ¿Me escuchaste bien?- Como para no escucharlo si me gritaba de cerca y su aliento a cerveza y tabaco chocaba contra mi rostro._

_Me quedé en silencio, de vez en cuando soltando algún sollozo ahogado, esperando a que todo terminara. Así era cada día, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus constantes golpes y maltratos. Incluso a veces me llamaba por SU nombre, doliéndome más eso que el daño físico que me provocaba con cada ataque. Me sorprendía como cinco letras pudieran afectarme tanto, era solo un nombre, pero encerraba tantos recuerdos que me dolía hasta pensarlo._

_Fin Flashback._

_-Mamá, te extraño tanto- susurré con melancolía, perdida en recuerdos de mi infancia; cuando aún era feliz. En cuanto terminé de arreglarme me puse un jean y una camiseta lisa y me calcé con mis converse. Salí del baño y tomé mi bolso de arriba de la cama._

_Cuando bajé mi papá estaba dormido en el sillón con dos botellas de cerveza a su lado, la boca abierta y ojeras. Caminé despacio con miedo de despertarlo._

_-¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?- preguntó con voz pastosa. Me dolía tanto que me dijera así._

_-Papá soy Renesmee- susurré. –Bella por favor, tienes 16 años, ya deja de jugar-_

_-Tengo 17 y no soy B… ya papá, soy yo, Nessie, tu hija-_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?-_

_-Tienes razón Edward, solo jugaba- intenté seguirle la corriente. –Tomemos una cerveza, ¿quieres?- pregunté. _

_En cuanto tomara un poquito ya volvería a dormirse y me dejaría en paz. Caminé a la cocina y agarré dos botellas que había en la heladera. Una para él y una para fingir que tomaba con él. Les saqué la tapita y las llevé a la sala ya abiertas. Mi padre ya había encendido la televisión._

_-Toma Edward- le tendí la botella. Me la quitó bruscamente de la mano y la llevó directamente a su boca. Yo le di un trago a la que tenía en mi mano; realmente sabía bien, pero no pensaba caer en la bebida como él o terminaríamos tirados en una zanja._

_En unos minutos se había acabado la cerveza y había caído desmayado otra vez en el sofá. Salí corriendo o llegaría tarde._

_20 minutos después…_

_-Nessie- gritó Zafrina a lo lejos cuando me vio pasar; no la había reconocido entre tanta gente. Ella era mi única amiga en el instituto, la única persona en la que podía confiar, pero ahora estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas que no conocía y me daba bastante vergüenza estar en el medio. Aun así me acerqué a mi amiga y la saludé cariñosamente con un abrazo y un beso, como hacía siempre._

_-Nessie, te presento a unos amigos- dijo Zafrina. Comenzó a señalar y a nombrar a cada uno. -Kate, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia y Nahuel- Luego los miró y me señaló –Ella es Renesmee-_

_-No, solo Nessie- interrumpí. Todos me saludaron, pero cuando iniciábamos una conversación sonó la campana. En ese instante Zafrina me miró a modo de disculpa y me dijo –Debo irme-_

_-¿A dónde?- pregunté exaltada._

_-No sabes cuánto lo siento Nessie, pero en serio debo irme. Hablamos luego- dicho esto desapareció. ¿Cómo se supone que soportaría dos horas de historia sola? Suspiré frustrada y me dirigí a clase._

_-Oye, ¿Zafrina se fue?- me volteé al darme cuenta que era a mí a quién le hablaban y vi como uno de los chicos que estaba antes con mi amiga me miraba esperando una respuesta. –Lo siento, ¿tu nombre era?-_

_-Nahuel-_

_-Claro, Nahuel. Ella se fue, no me dijo a dónde, ¿tienes idea?-_

_-No, yo solo escuché que hablaba con Kate algo de que sus primos llegaban y luego dijo que no podría quedarse- me dijo él y se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé. No me dijo nada, pero es raro que se haya ido así-_

_Nos quedamos en silencio, pero era bastante incómodo porque él caminaba a mi lado sin decir nada y yo simplemente desviaba mi mirada. Decidí sacar tema de conversación._

_-¿Qué clase tienes?-_

_-Lamentablemente, matemática. ¿Y tú?-_

_-Dos fastidiosas horas de historia-_

_-¿Puede ser que luego tengas química?-_

_-Así es-_

_-Entonces nos vemos allí- me dijo a modo de saludo y se fue por el corredor. Genial (Nótese el sarcasmo), volvía a estar sola. No es que no me gustara la soledad, pero no quería ponerme a pensar en mis problemas o terminaría suicidándome; bien, no sé si llegando a tal extremo, pero odiaba ponerme depresiva._

_Entré al salón algo desanimada. Adentro todo era un desastre; las chicas chillando como locas (probablemente había un buen chisme del que no tenía intenciones de enterarme) y chicos arrojando papelitos como si tuvieran cinco años._

_La profesora entró y pidió silencio unas cuantas veces, hasta que logró que todos se calmaran. Sinceramente odiaba a la Sra. Bane, era una vieja amargada que no tenía vida y por eso quería arruinar las nuestras. Comenzó con su aburrida clase, pero no sé en qué momento terminé durmiéndome. Desperté con un avión de papel en mi cabello y millones de papeles pegados a mi ropa. Por suerte la Sra. Bane no notó mi "siesta"._

_En cuanto sonó el timbre recogí mis libros de la mesa (con los que simulaba estudiar) y salí del salón apresurada. De tan apurada que estaba por llegar a la clase de química, me choqué con alguien en el pasillo._

_-¿Por qué no miras por dónde caminas?- gritó furioso el chico. -¿Acaso eres ciega o qué?-_

_Lo miré con bastante odio, quién diablos se creía para gritarme de esa manera._

_-Fuiste tú quien se cruzó en mi camino- acusé. Él simplemente rodó los ojos y se fue dándome un ligero empujón al pasar. Idiota._

_Entré al salón de química y me crucé con Nahuel, que al parecer me estaba esperando porque ocupaba la silla en la que siempre estaba Zafrina._

_-Hola Renesmee- me dijo entusiasmado. –Por favor, solo Nessie- supliqué._

_-Lo siento. Será Nessie si así lo quieres-_

_-Bien, entonces hola- ambos reímos._

_-Nessie, esta noche saldremos con los chicos y pensábamos invitarla a Zafrina. Si quieres puedes venir, ya sabes. Estás invitada-_

_Lo miré sorprendida, la gente en el instituto (y en general) solía evitarme, no estaba acostumbrada a salir con nadie más que Zafrina. –No sé si pueda ir-_

_-¿Por qué no? No es que quiera molestarte, pero me gustaría que vengas-_

_-Es que mi padre es bastante…- pensé en una manera sutil de decirlo, no quería ir contando que mi papá era un alcohólico violento por todo el instituto. -…particular, por decirlo de algún modo. No le gusta demasiado que salga, ¿me entiendes?-_

_-Que mal- dijo en un susurro, y apenada agregué –Pero veré que puedo hacer, intentaré acompañarlos-_

_-Genial- dijo ahora emocionado._

_El profesor entró con aire enfadado y nos miró furioso. –Acomódense en sus lugares por favor y manténganse en silencio absoluto- Vi como Nahuel se levantaba, pero lo tomé de la muñeca y susurré -¿Puedes quedarte? No quiero sentarme sola- Me miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a acomodarse en la silla a mi lado._

_En cuanto el profesor volteó para comenzar a escribir un cuadro en el pizarrón, los murmullos aumentaron de volumen. El Sr. Reeves carraspeó varias veces, pero al notar que ni siquiera lo escuchaban exclamó -¡Pedí silencio! El próximo que escucho hablar le pongo un 1-_

_-Parece que vino de mal humor- dije solo para que Nahuel pudiera escucharme. Rió en silencio y su cara hizo que yo soltara una carcajada. Al parecer eso le causó mucha gracia comenzamos a reírnos ambos como dos idiotas, provocando la furia del Sr. Reeves._

_Nos mandó a ambos a la oficina del director. Como el Sr. Carter estaba en una reunión de directivos, su secretaria nos hizo esperarlo dentro._

_Nahuel miró por la ventana con gesto aburrido. –Hace calor aquí adentro- me dijo._

_-Lo sé- contesté perdida en mis pensamientos. Estaba recordando la primera vez que estuve en esa oficina, hacía ya casi 2 años. Estaba en una situación muy distinta…_

_Flashback:_

_Jacob corrió la silla a mi lado haciendo ruido para hacerme saber que estaba allí. –Hola amor- le dije dándole un beso. Se escuchó un gemido proveniente de una niña que estaba parada a mi lado. La miré y, al ver que le prestaba atención, se escondió detrás de Quil, roja como un tomate_

_-Es la hermanita de Quil- susurró Jake en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas. –Dice que los besos son repugnantes-_

_-No sabe cuánto se equivoca- respondí también en un susurro._

_-Claire, amor, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Quil con una ternura que jamás había escuchado en él._

_-Es que las chicas me dijeron que era fea- contestó la niña con una lágrima en su mejilla. ¿Cómo unas niñitas de seis años podían ser tan crueles? Noté como Quil se enfurecía por la escena que tenía ante él, cuando dos risas chillonas se escucharon del aparcamiento del instituto. Supe que eran las "amigas" de Claire._

_-Pequeña, ¿no quieres acompañarme a comprar ropa? Así te verás en un espejo y te darás cuenta que eres muy hermosa- dije para animarla. –Es más, iremos ahora-_

_-Pero tiene clases- dijo Quil. –No es cierto- contradijo Claire ahora con una sonrisa. –Los lunes salimos más temprano, por eso estoy aquí-_

_-Perfecto- exclamé. -¿Quil, puedes dejarnos ir, por favor?-_

_-Bien, pero vuelvan cuando yo salga- _

_-Nessie, ¿no deberías ir a geografía? La tienes baja- me preguntó Jacob._

_-Pero ya no llego con la nota, ¿para qué ir?-_

_-De acuerdo, si tú dices-_

_Salí con la pequeña niña de la mano. Nos pasamos dos horas en el centro comercial. Volviendo al instituto me dijo –Eres la mejor Nessie- y me abrazó tiernamente. Cuando la solté me señaló un gran grupo de gente que parecían observar algo con atención._

_Nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba y nos chocamos con Quil, que venía corriendo desesperado hacia nosotras. –No vayas Nessie- me dijo con la respiración agitada. Decidí hacerle caso, hasta que vi que su camiseta tenía manchas de sangre. –Dime que ocurrió- le dije seria y preocupada. –Nada… solo no vayas. Es horrible-_

_-Claire, quédate un momento con tu hermano- corrí hacia el tumulto de gente y alcancé a escuchar a Quil gritarme a lo lejos. No le presté atención. Cuando pude ver lo ocurrido, la imagen frente a mí me impactó. Lancé un grito ahogado y corrí hacia Jake, que estaba sangrando en el piso y con la moto sobre la mitad de su cuerpo. Un auto (que solo había sufrido una abolladura en el frente) tenía la trompa muy cercana a sus piernas y un estudiante (probablemente el propietario de aquel auto) agachado a su lado lo tomaba de detrás de la nuca._

_Me lancé a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos y comencé a gritar por ayuda, viendo como todos se quedaban parados simplemente observando. Una chica se acercó a mí –Deberías hablar con el director- negué con la cabeza fuertemente, lo que me provocó un mareo. Sentí que alguien me jalaba de los brazos obligándome a levantar._

_-Déjame- dije con la voz quebrada. –Déjame, quiero ver a Jacob- grité sacudiéndome, pero la persona que me sostenía tenía más fuerza que yo._

_Me volteé enfadada, pero mi rostro se suavizó al ver a Zafrina y me dejé caer entre sus brazos sollozando. –Vamos- me dijo –Debes hablar con el Sr. Carter- Asentí lentamente y nos dirigimos a su oficina. La secretaria nos hizo pasar y nos sentamos a esperar._

_-Señoritas, ¿qué necesitan?- dijo el director mirándonos a ambas. Noté como se sorprendió al ver la sangre de Jake en mis manos. –Dios mío, qué ocurrió- exclamó. Intenté explicarle pero mi voz salía temblorosa y entre tanto llanto no podía entenderme. Entonces Zafrina se hizo cargo de la situación._

_El Sr. Carter bajó apresurado, nosotros siguiendo su rastro. Llegamos y ya estaba la ambulancia. Lo subieron en la camilla y yo lo acompañé… pero murió antes de llegar al hospital._

_Fin Flashback._

_-¡Nessie, despierta!- gritó Nahuel haciéndome sobresaltar. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había prestado atención a lo que decía. –Lo siento, solo estaba… recordando-_

_-De acuerdo, te decía que podríamos salir antes de que llegue el director-_

_-¿Salir? Nos verá la secretaria-_

_-Tonta, por la ventana-_

_-¿Tú dices?_

_-Claro… a menos que no te animes- dijo desafiante; no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo…_

_**Hola. Espero que les valla gustando la historia hasta ahora, aunque es bastante poco. Igual este capítulo me quedó larguito. Bueno gente… me voy yendo, espero que disfruten de leer este fic (sé que es un poco triste, pero el drama me llama yo solo le respondo).**_

_**Besos… Renesmee Tuth Cullen (Sí, cambié mi nombre) :D**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Conserva la esperanza

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. La historia sí es mía._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conserva la esperanza.**_

_-Claro… a menos que no te animes- dijo desafiante; no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo…_

_Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me dirigí al enorme ventanal, al lado de Nahuel, y miré la distancia a la que estábamos del suelo. –Hm, Nahuel…- dije asustada._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Estamos en un segundo piso, olvidaba eso-_

_-Cobarde- dijo animándome a saltar. –No creo que puedas convencerme con eso. Si quieres que me lance por la ventana, hazlo tú primero- dije ahora yo con el desafío plantado en la mirada._

_-De acuerdo- Oops, no creí que diría eso. –Oh no, no piensas hacerlo ¿o sí?-_

_-Claro que sí. Quédate tranquila, estaré bien- intentó tranquilizarme (sin mucho éxito) mientras se dirigía hacia el enorme ventanal. -¡Nahuel, no!- grité desesperada. – ¡Shh! Cállate – Luego de convencerse que me quedaría en silencio, comenzó a bajar._

_-Escúchame por Dios, podrías lastimarte- dije en un susurro esta vez, pero aún preocupada. –Nessie mírame, estoy bien- exclamó mostrándome cómo se paraba en un borde sobresaliente de la pared y se sostenía de unas plantas colgantes que caían desde el piso superior por las cuales (supuse) planeaba bajar._

_Cuando llegó al suelo me miró con superioridad. Me hizo señas para que bajara con él, pero yo negué con la cabeza y crucé mis brazos. 'Estarás bien' dijo articulando las palabras con los labios. Me acerqué más a la ventana y me senté en el borde, mis pies colgando hacia el piso._

_Sentí pasos detrás de mí y la puerta rechinar. Un grito me hizo sobresaltar, aunque de todos modos era de esperar. El señor Carter estaba corriendo hacia mí, exclamando: -¡Señorita Cullen, bájese de ahí!- _

_-Usted manda, señor director- dije entre risas, y comencé a bajar por las mismas plantas que Nahuel se había deslizado minutos antes. -¡Señorita Cullen!- repitió el Sr. Carter, asomándose por la ventana y estirando su mano para intentar atraparme._

_-¡Salta!- gritó entonces Nahuel, que me miraba desde abajo. -¿Estás loco?- le contesté. -Vamos, yo te atraparé- Viendo que el director casi alcanzaba mis brazos, cerré fuertemente los ojos y me solté, esperando sentir el suelo bajo mi cuerpo. Pero eso nunca pasó; en cambio, los cálidos brazos de Nahuel me atraparon, justo como él había prometido._

_Me posó en el suelo con cuidado. -¿Estás bien?-_

_La adrenalina aún corría por mis venas. -Esta ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en meses- exclamé eufórica. -Qué digo meses, desde…- y de repente me callé, antes de que las lágrimas me traicionaran._

_-¿Qué ibas a decir?- preguntó Nahuel. -Nada- contesté en un murmullo poco audible._

_-¿¡A dónde creen que van, jóvenes!- gritaba furioso el Sr. Carter, ya a nuestras espaldas. Se lo veía agitado y un poco desaliñado. Al parecer, había perdido el saco de su traje en el camino y el viento había alborotado su cabello, siempre bien peinado._

_-¡Corre!- le grité a Nahuel, la adrenalina saliendo otra vez por mis poros. -Eres tan extraña- rió mientras corría a mi lado hacia Dios sabe dónde. Entonces me tomó por la muñeca y tiró de mi hacia la derecha. -Ven por aquí-_

_Cuando se frenó, me quedé deslumbrada por la __Honda__ VFR __1200 color roja que, aparentemente, era de Nahuel. -¡Wow!- exclamé fascinada. Nahuel se subió y me hizo señas de que me sentara detrás de él. Eso hice, y lo rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos cuando la moto salió disparada._

_-Es nueva- me gritó, elevando su voz a través de los rugidos del motor de su Honda. Miré hacia atrás y vi como todos en el instituto nos volteaban a ver, acosando con preguntas al Sr. Carter. Él estaba agachado, con las manos recargadas en sus rodillas, y la furia invadiendo su rostro. -Me la regalaron por mi 18 cumpleaños-_

_-Felicidades entonces, no sabía que habías cumplido años- dobló en una esquina, la moto inclinándose hacia el pavimento vertiginosamente. Clavé mis uñas en sus marcados abdominales. -¡Ouch! Con cuidado, Nessie- exclamó._

_-Lo siento- grité como pude, el viento me daba fuertemente contra la cara y no me dejaba hablar con claridad. Mi cabello se soltó de la trenza que llevaba hecha y mis rizos cobrizos volaron hacia atrás con fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento me congelaría, el frío atravesaba mi ropa como si no existiera, poniéndome la carne de gallina._

_Frenamos luego de unas seis o siete cuadras. Yo seguía fuertemente aferrada a la cintura de Nahuel, quién tomó mis manos delicadamente y las quitó de su cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, los abrí despacio. Vi que Nahuel me miraba con expresión divertida._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté._

_-Tienes miedo de andar en moto, pero no de saltar de un segundo piso rogando que yo pueda atraparte-_

_-Yo jamás dije que no hubiera tenido miedo. Es más, esperaba darme contra el suelo pero…-_

_-Que poca confianza me tienes- me interrumpió, haciéndose el ofendido. -Oh, vamos. Te conocí hace apenas unas horas y ya salté de la ventana de la oficina del director y me escapé en moto contigo; si eso es no tenerte confianza…- dejé la frase flotar en el aire._

_-Estás realmente loca Renesmee-_

_-Já, claro, la loca ahora soy yo. Tú quisiste escaparte, tú me hiciste saltar, tú conducías a gran velocidad en esa moto lujosa que tienes… ¿Y yo estoy loca?-_

_-Sí, sé que yo estoy peor-_

_Reímos juntos; la adrenalina había hecho estragos en mí, dejándome extrañamente ligera después de todo. Miré por primera vez dónde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en la puerta de una casa gigante, que parecía ser más una mansión. -Oh, lo siento- dijo Nahuel. -Es mi casa, pasa- añadió, abriendo la puerta._

_Adentro era tan amplio como se veía desde afuera. El piso de baldosa era color blanco brilloso, las paredes blancas, una de ellas recubierta por paneles de madera oscura igual a la de los muebles (una mesa ratona en el centro y una estantería en una esquina)._

_Había dos sillones color beige, Nahuel se sentó en uno y me invitó a situarme a su lado. Le hice caso y me senté. Me quedé perdida, observando la decoración en tonalidades beige y naturales. Un plasma colgaba de una de las paredes, mi nuevo amigo lo apuntó con el control remoto para encenderlo._

_Antes de que pudiera, una mujer hermosa apareció detrás de nosotros, quitándole el aparato. -No encenderás la televisión hasta que me digas por qué estás aquí y no en el colegio-_

_Él me guiñó un ojo. -Mi amiga se siente muy mal- Yo me ruboricé al instante y pensé "Trágame, tierra. Te lo ruego, trágame" -¿Y por qué no fue a la enfermería del colegio?-_

_-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- improvisé al ver que Nahuel se quedaba sin palabras. Me levanté del sofá y pude ver a la mujer que le hablaba a mi amigo; llevaba puesto un ligero vestido veraniego color celeste y el pelo negro recogido en una trenza. _

_-No estoy enferma- Nahuel me miró desesperado al notar que lo contradecía, pero yo ya tenía todo bajo control. -Estoy muy mal anímicamente- dije, cosa que no era mentira. Y luego añadí (con menos dificultad al estar diciendo la verdad) -Tengo muchos problemas en mi casa y Nahuel me trajo hasta aquí porque necesitaba hablar con él, contarle todo-_

_-Está bien, pero solo por esta vez, te queda claro eso, ¿cierto Nahuel?-_

_-Por supuesto- él asintió enérgicamente. -Y me llevaré esto- añadió la mujer. -Ya que vinieron a hablar, no necesitarán ver la televisión-_

_Se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero volvió un segundo más tarde. -Lo siento mucho, olvidé presentarme- dijo mordiéndose el labio. -Soy Huilen, la tía de Nahuel- me tendió una mano pálida. Yo la estreché; era suave y sedosa. -Soy Renesmee, un gusto conocerla-_

_-Fue un gusto también para mí-_

_-No para mí- murmuró entre dientes Nahuel sin que su tía lo escuche. Yo golpeé su hombro levemente y él me sonrió. -Bien, ¿me contarás tus problemas?-_

_Titubeé, sin saber si bromeaba o me había descubierto. -Eso fue solo una excusa- reí falsamente. -Lo sé, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Me quitó mi Laptop, no me deja ver televisión, me prohibió usar la X-box. Es una tortura-_

_-Tú realmente no sabes lo que dices-_

_-¿Sabes lo que es vivir sin tecnología para mí? Únicamente tengo mi celular conmigo, hasta mi Mp5 me sacó-_

_-¿En serio crees que eso es tan malo?-_

_-Sí- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza y rodeé los ojos, intentando no decirle lo que realmente era vivir una tortura en tu propia casa. En cambio, le pregunté._

_-¿Y por qué te quitó todo tipo de tecnología?-_

_-Según ella, porque mis notas del instituto bajan cada vez más. Pero sinceramente, yo pienso que ella quiere arruinarme la vida. Desde que mi mamá no está no hace más que recriminarme todo lo que hago mal; pero nunca se atreve a reconocer cuando hago algo bien-_

_-Estoy segura que quiere lo mejor para ti-_

_-Si es así, realmente no sabe lo que hace-_

_-Nahuel, no seas tan duro con ella. No debe ser fácil manejart…- un sonido estridente interrumpió lo que decía. Nahuel me miró desesperado, pero yo no lograba entender que ocurría._

_Pero pronto lo descubrí cuando Huilen apareció furiosa nuevamente a nuestro lado. -Nahuel, ¿te gustaría explicarme por qué el director me llamó diciendo que saltaste desde su oficina en un segundo piso para escapar del instituto?- dijo ella levantando un poco más la voz a cada palabra._

_Él la miró, frunciendo el labio, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza un poco, en una expresión burlona de fingido pensamiento. -Mm, no. No recuerdo haber hecho nada de eso-_

_-¿Podrías admitir al menos que te equivocaste?-_

_-No lo creo; tú nunca lo haces-_

_-Compórtate Nahuel-_

_-¡Es que ya no lo soporto! Ojalá mamá nunca se hubiera ido-_

_-Créeme, me duele tanto como a ti. No eres el único que sufre, no siempre eres el centro del mundo Nahuel-_

_En ese momento me sentí muy incómoda. No sabía si irme, interrumpiendo su discusión, o quedarme, formando parte de una conversación a la que no estaba invitada. Opté por levantarme del sillón y dirigirme a la puerta._

_Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. -Lo siento- escuché la voz de Nahuel en un susurro. Me volteé y lo miré preocupada. -Habla con ella, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien-_

_-Pero Nessie no puedes volver caminando yo podría…-_

_-No me uses a mí como excusa para irte de aquí, yo puedo llegar a mi casa sola tranquilamente. Además, queda muy cerca- (Y mi padre se enojaría DEMASIADO si me ve llegar en moto con un chico)_

_Él bajó la cabeza resignado y me abrió la puerta. Yo salí y le desee suerte sin hablar, solo articulando las palabras con mis labios y cruzando los dedos. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y entró de nuevo a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él._

_Caminé por el camino de piedras que cruzaba el hermoso patio por el centro. A los costados había montones de flores coloridas bien acomodadas entre el pasto, oscuro y mullido. Era muy lindo e irradiaba cierta paz al pasar._

_Cuando llegué a la calle pavimentada el momento perdió toda "magia" y aceleré el paso. En realidad no sabía a dónde ir. Pensé en ir a casa; papá estaría en el bar de Tyler, uno de sus amigos con los que solía emborracharse (es decir, todas las mañanas, tardes y noches). Pero luego recordé que él llegaba media hora antes que yo todos los días, es decir que notaría que no estaba en el instituto. Si es que podía si quiera razonar que yo debería estar allí._

_Finalmente decidí ir a casa. Si pudiera encerrarme en mi cuarto mi padre no me vería llegar; probablemente se olvidaría de mí y no se descargaría conmigo. Ni bien llegué corrí escaleras arriba. Me tiré en mi cama, pensando en qué debería hacer. Llamarían del instituto, ya lo habrían hecho mientras yo estaba en lo de Nahuel. Volverían a intentarlo más tarde y Edward se enfurecería, claro. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice, pero daba igual. Él me golpearía de todos modos, siempre lo hacía._

_Flashback:_

_Volvíamos del entierro de mamá. Mis tíos Jasper y Rosalie nos acompañaban junto con Alice y Emmett, sus respectivas parejas. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y sabía que papá contenía las lágrimas únicamente porque pensaba que debía ser fuerte por mí._

_Mi vida se había derrumbado, mi padre era lo único que me quedaba. Mis tíos, claro, eran un gran apoyo, pero pronto volverían a irse. Rosalie vivía en Alemania, donde trabajaba para una importante agencia de modelaje. Jasper, por su parte, vivía con su esposa en España, donde ella nació. Por eso era mi papá la única persona en la que podría apoyarme. Sabía que él estaría conmigo, me ayudaría a salir adelante. Aun así no creía tener la fuerza necesaria; apenas había superado la muerte de Jake. Esa noche me dormí en brazos de mi padre, como cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo._

_Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, mi padre ya no estaba a mi lado. No obstante, yo no estaba en mi cuarto sino en el suyo. Me levanté de la cama algo mareada, los ojos me ardían. Toqué mi rostro y lo noté mojado. Entonces recordé que había llorado en sueños y me sentí mal por papá. Verme sufrir incluso en sueños no habría hecho más que aumentar su dolor. No tenía ánimos para arreglarme, pero no quería que me viera con un aspecto tan demacrado, por lo que me obligué a darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia._

_El agua caliente logró relajar mis músculos, pero yo seguía pensando en mi madre. La extrañaría demasiado y no sabía si podría salir adelante. Bajé las escaleras arrastrando los pies (descalzos) y sosteniéndome fuertemente de la baranda. En la sala no había nadie. Busqué en la cocina, pero tampoco había rastros de papá allí. Comencé a asustarme. Revisé desesperada hasta el último rincón de la casa, pero no lo encontré. Lo llamé al celular; no contestaba. Me rendí al tercer intento, dejando caer mi cuerpo en donde estaba, liberando las lágrimas a las que ya estaba acostumbrándome._

_Llegó varias horas después; yo me había arrastrado vagamente al sillón y me había quedado dormida entre lágrimas y sollozos. Entró haciendo mucho ruido, lo que hizo que me despertara. Se veía muy mal; el cabello alborotado, oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos. Incluso tenía sangre seca pegada a su rostro. Me levanté y corrí hacia él. -¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te golpearon?- pregunté._

_Cuando llegué a su lado el olor a alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales. -Has tomado demasiado, ven a acostarte- le dije conduciéndolo (como pude) al sillón donde minutos antes dormía yo. Fui a la cocina y calenté el café que había quedado de la noche anterior. Se lo llevé a mi padre, pero él se negó a tomarlo. Insistí varias veces, diciéndole que le haría bien, hasta que él pareció cansarse y arrojó la taza al suelo. Trozos de porcelana se esparcieron por el suelo, pegoteados por el café que corría justo delante de mis pies. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa; él no solía ser un hombre violento._

_Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que hizo después. Se levantó de donde yo lo había sentado (medio tambaleando por tanto que había bebido) y me tomó del brazo con fuerza. -No quiero café- escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. Yo retrocedí asustada por su actitud, pero él no me soltó. Forcejeé para que me liberara y él me arrojó al piso con fuerza, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza. Me incorporé algo mareada y llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, donde había recibido un fuerte golpe. Noté (un poco más tranquila) que no había sangre, pero aun así miré a mi padre desesperada. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que él se pondría así alguna vez._

_Me levanté lentamente, temiendo ahora de mi propio padre. Él no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Me alejé un poco, pero no quité la vista de su rostro sin expresión. Él se recostó en el sillón vagamente y no salió de allí en todo el día._

_Y ese fue el comienzo de mi infierno. Siempre encontraba una excusa para golpearme, no importaba cuánto me esforzara por no molestarlo. Los primeros días falté al instituto, pero luego decidí que sería mejor volver y ocultarles a todos lo que ocurría, fingir que lo que mi padre tenía era una profunda depresión. Aunque la mentira no me duró mucho; en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks todos terminan por enterarse de todo, pero por lo menos no tenían idea de que me golpeaba. Traté de superar la muerte de mi madre y, a pesar de todo, ocuparme de mi padre como debía. No dejaría que él cayera tan fácilmente, saldríamos juntos adelante…_

_Fin Flashback._

**_Curioso; aún conservaba esa esperanza._**

* * *

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón. Tarde AÑOS en actualizar, pero en serio tengo muchos proyectos en mente y millones más todavía pendientes. Espero que les guste, ¿me dan su opinión? Todavía no recibí reviews en esta historia, y eso me deprime bastante. Bueno, no las entretengo más. Besitos (K)_**

**_Renesmee Tuth Cullen (Sí, cambié mi nombre) :D_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Los Vulturi

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. La historia sí es mía._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Los Vulturi.**  
_

Desperté con los ojos ardiéndome. Al parecer, me había quedado dormida mientras lloraba sobre mi cama, con la foto de mi madre descansando a mi lado. Sus ojos achocolatados parecían mirarme, pero yo sabía que aquella mirada feliz estaba dedicada a la cámara. Aun así, quería creer que ella me miraba desde algún lado, donde sea que fueran las personas luego de morir. ¿El cielo? Tal vez, no lo sabía. Solo esperaba que viera lo mucho que la seguía amando y que no me había olvidado de ella.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí directamente a mi baño. Miré mi rostro; tenía el lado izquierdo marcado por haberme dormido sobre el diario de mi madre. Era un obsequio que ella me hizo cuando cumplí quince años. Un hermoso diario, forrado en cuero; me gustaría poder describir más, pero era todo lo que había visto de él. Nunca, en los dos años que pasaron desde que lo tenía, lo había abierto. Nunca había tenido necesidad, pues mi madre había dicho: "Renesmee, esto es un regalo muy especial, y te diré por qué. Este diario comencé a escribirlo la noche en que cumplí quince años, como tú hoy; terminé con él cuando tú naciste. Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, pero si en algún momento necesitas una respuesta que yo no pueda darte... ábrelo y la encontrarás"

En los casi dos años siguientes, antes de que muera, me había contestado todo lo que había preguntado, me había ayudado siempre. Luego, cuando ella murió y miles de dudas surgieron en mí, no pude abrirlo. No sabía si podría soportarlo, y aunque me mataba la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ella había querido dejarme grabado en ese diario, el miedo me ganaba cada vez que intentaba averiguarlo. ¿Y si no me gustaba lo que encontraba? ¿Y si eso me hacía sentir peor respecto a su muerte? No, definitivamente no estaba lista para eso.

Me enjuagué la cara, me peiné un poco, y volví a mi cuarto. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, probablemente Edward no habría llegado. Miré el reloj; claro que él no estaba, eran las 4 de la tarde. Decidí aprovechar eso y marqué en mi móvil el número de Zafrina. Me daba ocupado; genial. Tiré el teléfono a la cama, frustrada. Pero no iba a darme por vencida, así que abrí mi ropero y comencé a revisar entre mi ropa. Luego de veinte minutos de estar revolviendo, decidí que no tenía que ponerme, y un nuevo plan se formuló en mi mente. Volví a llamar a mi amiga, que esta vez sí contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Zafrina, soy yo, Nessie-

-Ah, Nessie. ¿Cómo está todo por allí?-

-Bien, Edw... papá no está, por lo tanto está todo tranquilo-

Zafrina era la única que sabía de mi situación familiar completa, ella sí podía entenderme realmente. Aun así no le gustaba que le dijera Edward.

-Bien, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¿o vienes tú como todas las tardes?-

Después del instituto siempre estaba con ella hasta las cinco de la tarde, que era cuando volvía a casa. Y cuanto menos tiempo pudiera pasar con mi padre, mejor.

-Pensaba en ir yo para allá, porque según Nahuel me dijo hoy irán a una fiesta, y estamos invitadas-

-Sí, acabo de hablar con él. Pero, ¿piensas ir?-

-Claro que sí, aprovecharé ahora que mi padre no está-

-De acuerdo, ven a casa si quieres. Podemos arreglarnos juntas-

-Genial, salgo para allá. Pero... tendremos que ir de compras-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo qué ponerme, hace mucho que no salgo a una fiesta y no me queda mucha ropa decente-

-Bien, no te preocupes, iremos ya mismo-

-Gracias Zafrina, eres la mejor-

_"¡Zafrina!" _gritó alguien del otro lado de la línea, parecía ser un chico.

-No parece que mis primos piensen igual- reí sin ganas. -Tengo que cortarte, al parecer me necesitan-

-De acuerdo, estaré allá en diez minutos, para salvarte del infierno- ambas nos reímos, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tomé una cartera del ropero y metí dentro mi celular, mi billetera, maquillaje y las llaves de casa. Ni me gasté en cambiarme, con un jean, _converse _y una remera floreada estaba bien, no necesitaba más. Salí de mi casa y caminé por las calles inundadas por la luz del sol. Cuando llegué a lo de Zafrina golpeé la puerta tres veces antes de que me atendieran. Fue un chico el que salió; morocho, ojos verdes azulados, rostro pálido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me preguntó bruscamente, sorprendiéndome. Lo miré con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que pude reconocerlo. En ese momento, entre cerré los ojos y dije -Es la casa de mi mejor amiga, ella me invitó, por si no sabes- él me miró condescendiente. -Mira, no sé quién diablos eres ni me importa, solo trata de no chocarme más en los pasillos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Zafrina llegó justo en el momento en que el chico abrió la boca para replicar. Lo hizo a un lado con un fuerte empujón y corrió hasta mí para abrazarme. -Dios, sálvame de esta tortura Nessie, por favor- exclamó en tono dramático. Mi mirada seguía concentrada en ese joven, que ahora descubría debía ser su primo. Él pusó los ojos en blanco por las palabras de mi amiga y se fue, dejándonos solas en la puerta de entrada.

Cuando por fin me soltó, se hizo a un lado diciendo -Pasa, estaba terminando de arreglarme-

Llevaba puesto un short de jean y una musculosa lisa, e iba descalza. Su cabello estaba alborotado, como si acabara de levantarse. -¿Qué te ocurrió en la cabeza?- pregunté entre risas. Ella me dedicó una mirada cargada de odio (por supuesto, falso) y me dijo. -Senna quiso jugar a la peluqueria- resongó.

Senna era la pequeña hermana de Zafrina, y ahora estaban solas en la casa porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje por unos meses a visitar a Kachiri, la hermana mayor de mi amiga. Ella vivía en España, igual que mi tío. Zafrina no había querido ir con ellos porque no tiene una buena relación con Kachiri, y Senna insistió tanto en quedarse con ella que no pudieron evitarlo.

-¿Quién se quedará con ella esta noche?-

-La señora Webber, es la niñera. La cuida cuando yo estoy en el instituto y le pedí que venga esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que llevarla de compras con nosotras-

-No importa, es adorable-

-No lo creo- reímos ante ese comentario.

Cuando Zafrina terminó de prepararse, salimos con la pequeña de tan solo 4 años tomada de nuestras manos. Paseamos por el centro comercial, sin podernos decidir qué comprar. Yo no llevaba mucho dinero, por lo que solo tendría que conseguir la ropa para la fiesta. Finalmente, terminé elgiendo un vestido corto, que no llegaba ni a la mitad de mi muslo, color dorado con un estampado un tono más oscuro, unas calzas por debajo de las rodillas grises, y unos zapatos a combinación. Mi amiga dijo que ella me prestaría un bolso de mano suyo que quedaría perfecto con el conjunto. Ella se compró un vestido color azul; se lo pondría con unas medias negras y unos zapatos oscuros que le habían regalado sus padres antes de irse. Luego encontró un saco negro hermoso y decidió llevarselo para agregarlo a su look.

Estuvimos de vuelta una hora y media después. Senna dormía en mis brazos como un angelito. Zafrina abrió la puerta riéndose a carcajadas de mi anécdota de escape del instituto. Cuando pudo calmar las risas, me preguntó -Entonces... Nahuel, ¿ah?- Alzó las cejas, insinuante. -Zafrina no, ni siquiera lo conozco bien-

Se encongió de hombros. -Es un buen chico, aunque hace demasiadas locuras-

-Creéme que ya me di cuenta-

-¡Voy a asesinarte! ¡Ahhhh!- miré espantada a todos lados, no sabiendo de dónde venía esa voz chillona. Seguí la mirada de Zafrina, posada en lo alto de las escaleras, y descubrí a una chica (de nuestra edad, aproximadamente) muy hermosa; de contextura pequeña, cabello rubio recogido en un rodete y los mismos ojos verdes azulados que el joven que me abrió la puerta.

-No me dijiste que había visitas, no me presentaste... ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas de compras. ¡Eres la peor prima del mundo!- chilló. -Deberías haber ido con Kachiri, ella es tan superficial como tú, se habrían entendido mucho mejor-

-¡Ahhh! Te odio Zafrina, no sé cómo soportaré dos meses viviendo contigo-

-Lo mismo para ti, Jane-

La chica subió las escaleras corriendo, en medio de un berrinche similar a los que hacía Senna. Yo me reí disimuladamente y Zafrina me acompañó. -Es mi prima, Jane Vulturi. El chico que te abrió es su hermano gemelo, Alec. Son los dos tan superficiales y caprichosos. Yo creo que Kachiri es más hermana de ellos que mía y de Senna-

-Está muy mal hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas- dijo una voz grave detrás nuestro. Yo me volteé sobresaltada y casi me choco (de nuevo) con Alec. -Déjanos en paz, ¿quieres?- exclamó Zafrina furiosa. -Sinceramente, me divierte ver como te enfureces. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando llegué?-

Zafrina puso los ojos en blanco. -Bien, ganaste, ¿eso querías? Olvídate de lo que te dije, hazme enojar como siempre lo haces, hazme gritar hasta que me quede sin voz, ya no importa. Sinceramente creí que eras un poco mejor, pero no. Cambiaste tanto Alec... ¿Sabes qué? Extraño la persona que solías ser- dicho esto, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo miré furiosa en dirección a Alec, que se había quedado perplejo, y exclamé -¡Genial! Sí que sabes hacer llorar a la gente-

Subí detrás de Zafrina, con aire enfadado. Golpeé la puerta de su cuarto -¡Vete Alec!- me gritó. -Hey, no soy Alec- Luego de un profundo silencio, la puerta se abrió. Zafrina salió con lágrimas en el rostro; jamás la había visto así, llorando tan descaradamente en frente de alguien. Ella era una chica fuerte, no solía quebrarse, y mucho menos si la estaban observando.

-Antes, él habría subido a disculparse- sollozó.

-No llores por él, no vale la pena-

-Eso fue exactamente lo que le dije cuando llegó... "No lograrás hacerme enojar, no vales la pena"- dijo un poco más calmada, pero aún llorosa. -Por supuesto, no pude cumplirlo, y terminé llorando-

-Cálmate, no te preocupes-

Zafrina se restregó los ojos. -Odio que me vean llorar- Yo la abracé preocupada, intentado que se olvidara del idiota de su primo. Recién lo conocía y ya lo odiaba, únicamente por el simple hecho de hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga.

**_Dos horas después..._**

Estabamos listas, esperando a Nahuel sentadas en el sofá de la sala. Alec no había salido en ningún momento y su hermana, Jane, había estado hablando por teléfono gran parte del día. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía buena relación con Zafrina, y eso aparentemente me incluía, porque ni siquiera me habían dirigido la palabra desde que llegué (Más que Alec cuando me abrió).

Alguien tocó el timbre. Cuando estaba por levantarme, Jane apareció a nuestro lado; llevaba puesto un ligero vestido negro, por arriba de las rodillas. Tenía un volado blanco al final y una faja del mismo color en la cintura. Lo combinaba con zapatos blancos de taco alto y unas muñequeras de tul negras. Estaba deslumbrante.

Me levanté, sin dejar de mirarla, y le abrí a Nahuel, que esperaba en la puerta. -Hola Nessie, pudiste venir- me dijo a modo de saludo. Lo hice pasar y saludó a las chicas, quedándose medio boquiabierto cuando la vio a Jane así vestida.

-¿Qué pretendes Jane?- preguntó Zafrina de mal modo. Sabía que seguía enojada por lo que ocurrió con su primo, y estaba descargando su furia con ella. -Ir con ustedes, primita- lo dijo en un tono tan meloso que no podía distinguirse si lo decía en serio o fingía.

-Olvídalo, no vendrás-

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella, "ofendida". -¿Crees que Alec no pueda cuidarse solo? Yo estoy segura que sí. Y la señora Webber podrá encargarse de Senna, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-No seas cruel con tu prima, déjala venir- dijo Nahuel. Chico tenía que ser; apuesto a que las piernas de Jane le gritaban "Llévame, llévame" Zafrina lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él la ignoró. -Vamos Zafrina, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Mi amiga suspiró y se rindió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola gente.. como andan? Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo (: Recibí un Review preguntando por el lemmon.. Les cuento que ya voy a escribirlo el primero, no se impacienten :P Jajaj. Bueno chicas, espero que les guste el capii :D Besitos... Giuli ^^**


	5. NOTA DE AUTORA

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo? MUCHÍSIMO! Perdónenme, pero el bloqueo que tengo es IMPRESIONANTE. No puedo escribir **DOS PALABRAS SEGUIDAS**. Juro que esto es horrible, nunca me había pasado de tener un bloqueo TAN grande.

Estoy intentando escribir el capítulo, pero lo que sale de mi mente es BASURA. Y quiero que sepan que hice esta nota **no porque quiera excusarme**,sino porque quiero darles las explicaciones que merecen por no recibir una actualización en tanto tiempo.

Pensé en _dejar la historia_, pero realmente NO QUIERO HACERLO, por ustedes y por mí. Por ustedes porque sé que es muy feo engancharse con una historia y que la autora decida no escribirla más, y por mí porque realmente no me sentiría bien conmigo misma dejando una historia por la mitad. Qué digo, ni siquiera la mitad; _el principio._

Bueno, los que lean mis otras historias deben saber que el bloqueo es para todas, no solo para _Juegos peligrosos, juegos de amor._

**Les prometo** que cuando este bloqueo horrible se vaya voy a SEGUIR con la historia.

Besos, Giuli (:


	6. NOTA DE AUTORA 2

Estoy escribiendo esta nota de autora para decirles que **voy a borrar la historia.** Sé que prometí que no lo iba a hacer, pero enserio NO tengo inspiración como para seguirla. Y la verdad que escribir sin inspiración es lo **peor** que podría hacer, porque arruinaría la historia por completo. Además, no tendría sentido escribir y publicar un resultado que NO ME GUSTE o no me termine de convencer. **Perdón**, pero no puedo seguir. Simplemente no me vienen ideas y NO QUIERO arruinarlo. Voy a dejar esta nota unos quince días, y después voy a eliminar la historia.

La próxima vez que publique un Fic va a ser uno que ya tenga previamente escrito y** TERMINADO.**


End file.
